We're Just Wild (The New Awesome Generation)
"We're Just Wild" is an original parody song by Phase Awesomeness. It's sung by The New Awesome Generation (Rainbow Dash, Reynold "Bearen" Michaels, Balto, and Kiara) as they recognize one another's positive attributes and legacy, ultimately celebrating their friendship. Lyrics Verse 1 (Bearen): I have this buddy whose name is Rainbow Dash She's pretty rad, though at times she can be brash But she's alright, though Yeah, she's in my life, bro And how she soars through her heights Inspires me to take flight She's awesome wild, yo Verse 2 (Rainbow Dash): I have this awesome friend whose name is Balto He comes from Nome; just where that is, I don't know But he's alright, though Yeah, he's in my life, bro He’s quite the half-breed Holmes With a hero's chromosomes He's howling wild, yo Verse 3 (Balto): My pal Kiara is a royal princess With a rather intimidating finesse But she's alright, though Yeah, she's in my life, bro Her love shines like the stars Meeting us right where we are Royally wild, yo Chorus (All): Rainbow Dash: We rock the awesome life every single day Bearen: Just shining our light in our own special way Balto: See, we're alright, though (We’re alright, though) Yeah, we live that life, bro (We live that life, bro) Kiara: Being who we're made to be, pursuing our destiny Hey, we're just wild, yo (We’re just wild, yo) Break Verse 4 (Kiara): And then there's Reynold, whom we know as Bearen Now if I'm honest, he's a chill kind of friend But he's alright, though Yeah, he's in my life, bro He's a Canadian jewel Who sure knows how to be cool He's icy wild, yo Chorus (All): Rainbow Dash: We rock the awesome life every single day Bearen: Just shining our light in our own special way Balto: See, we're alright, though (We’re alright, though) Yeah, we live that life, bro (We live that life, bro) Kiara: Being who we're made to be, pursuing our destiny Hey, we're just wild, yo (We’re just wild, yo) Anthem (All): Rainbow: The world's our blacktop And there’s no reason to stop Being this wild, yo (We’re just wild, yo) Balto: At the end of the day We still break through, anyway You know we’re wild, yo (We’re just wild, yo) Bearen: We know we have our scars But this is just who we are Because we're wild, yo (We’re just wild, yo) Kiara: Being who we're made to be Pursuing our destiny All: Hey, we're just wild, yo Trivia *This parody song was inspired by the song "She's Kinda Hot" by 5 Seconds of Summer. *This is the first song The New Awesome Generation appear in independently. They’d previously had a role in “One in a Million” and partially in “The More You Know”. *An interesting trend can be seen in this song. First, each singer focus on the person singing after them (except for Kiara, who reflects on Bearen, the first singer). Secondly, Rainbow, Bearen, Balto, and Kiara, each make a series of puns about each other in their verses (Some examples: “Awesome wild” – a compliment to Rainbow Dash’s cool side; “hero’s chromosomes” – speaks to Balto’s heroism despite being a mixed-breed outcast; “chill kind of friend” – points out Bearen’s easygoing nature; “royal princess…a intimidating finesse” – highlights Kiara’s flirtatious and proud side). *Originally, Nick Wilde was going to feature with the group, but it seem best to have them appear independently. *This is Balto’s second major role in a P.A. song after “One in a Million”, although he’d appeared in other songs. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs